Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf experiment
by nobleboivin
Summary: Lydia decides to visit her cousin in Pasadena during spring break and she ends up dragging her friends along. Giving the same rating as Big Bang Theory and Teen Wolf just to be safe. Pairings are Penny/Leonard, Scott/Kira, Allison/Isaac and Lydia/Aiden. Betad by Edanacat.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 1

"Do you want to come down here for spring break?" Penny asks her cousin from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Lydia squeals. "Uhm, is it okay if I bring a few friends?"

"Yeah that would be great." Penny replies, "How many friends are going to have with you?"

"A few, we'll stay at a hotel though." Lydia assures.

"You guys are welcome to stay here if you want." Penny offers.

"You sure?" Lydia asks. "I've heard about your neighbors before and the guys I know will probably kill that Sheldon guy." Lydia points out.

"Yes, I'm sure. And your friends would have to be insane to not want to kill Sheldon at some point. Besides, if Sheldon gets on your nerves, I know a few ways to get him to back down. Okay?" Penny says.

"Well, I guess you're right." Lydia admits after a moment of thought. "Okay then, we'll be there in a couple days."

"Perfect. That'll give me some time to get things set up here." Penny cheers before saying a quick goodbye to her cousin and hanging up. Penny quickly wanders over to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, where she finds the guys playing one of their games, and sits next to her boyfriend. She plants a kiss on Leonard's cheek, and he doesn't hesitate to kiss her back.

"How's your cousin?" Leonard asks.

"Good, she and a couple of her friends are visiting for spring break and they're going to be staying at my place." Penny says with a grin.

"That's great." Leonard congratulates, "I've been wanting to meet your cousin for a while."

"_I _have too," Sheldon says, "It'll be nice to meet someone in your family that has an I.Q greater than yours."

"I so look forward to her pawning your ass when she gets here." Penny grins.

"I highly doubt she's smarter than me so therefore she won't be "pawning" me." Sheldon says.

"Anyway," Penny says, rolling her eyes, "they'll be here in a few days. Can you guys help me get everything ready and let a couple people stay here if necessary?" Penny asks.

"Sure." Leonard says.

"I suppose." Sheldon agrees, "It _is_ a 12 hour notice."

"Thanks guys." Penny squeals before hugging hugs Leonard and Sheldon. Sheldon lets out a slight grimace and Penny quickly backs up. "I'm sorry Sheldon, I'm just so excited." Penny grins.

"I'll ignore it this time." Sheldon says. "Just make sure that they get tested before staying here."

"We'll see. In the meantime I'm stealing the car because mine is in the shop." Penny kisses Leonard bye and waves to her friends as she leaves.

* * *

Over in Beacon Hills, Lydia heads over to Kira's house, where she finds the kitsune in her room, studying with Allison. "Good, you're both here. Start packing, you two are coming with me to visit my cousin for a week, no _if_s _and_s or _but_s." Lydia commands.

"We are?" Kira asks, getting excited.

"Yes and you're bringing your boyfriends as well."

"Don't any of us have a say in this?" Kira asks.

"Definitely not." Allison says, instead of Lydia. "When are we leaving?"

"Well, we'll be there in a couple days." Lydia answers.

"Sounds cool. I've got to start looking into colleges anyway." Allison admits.

"I guess me and Scott could use a vacation from here." Kira admits. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Um… Pasadena." Lydia says.

"Wait, Pasadena?" Allison says, stunned. "We're going to be around the same cousin that hangs with those weirdoes?"

"Yes." Lydia says with a hint of protectiveness in her voice.

"You do realize that we will kill them right. Especially that Sheldon guy." Allison says.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Lydia replies.

"What's wrong with them?" Kira asks, slightly worried.

"I suppose _eccentric_ is the right word to use." Lydia says.

"You mean like us?" Kira wonders.

"No, more like Stiles off his meds, multiplied by twenty, bad." Lydia answers.

"That is bad." Kira gulps.

"Why _there_ of all places?" Allison asks.

"I haven't seen my cousin in a while," Lydia says, "and Caltech seems interesting. As for why I want you guys to come, I need someone around to stop me from going and blasting someone's head off with my sonic scream."

"What's to stop us from killing them?" Allison questions.

"Me." Lydia replies with a smug grin on her face.

"I should probably go ask my parents if it's okay that I go." Kira says and leaves the room. Allison texts her dad and then Isaac, and Lydia sends a text to Scott. Kira comes back seconds later. "Okay, they're okay with it." Kira says, smiling.

"Isaac's coming." Allison grins.

"Scott's coming too," Lydia says, looking up from her phone, "Now, you two need to start packing." Lydia commands.

"Wait what about me?" Kira asks.

"You just said that you were coming." Lydia says.

"That's not what I mean." Kira says, "I mean, what am I supposed to do about this?" Kira asks as she draws some electricity from a socket. "I need to feed on energy every now and then."

"I'm sure we can think of something." Lydia sighs, completely forgetting about her friend's habit of blowing lights when feeding.

Allison giggles and the girls then help Kira pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter 2

**KaylanRenee: Thank you.**

**Guest: Thanks. Will do.**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm working on it.**

**FallenWolfWithaCrossBow007: Thanks**

**Shady: Here you go**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows and sorry it took so long to update. Just a slight case of writers block and personal issues.**

**A/N: So I've been asked to mention SOPA. Honestly, I don't want to get into a whole debate. Yes it would be bad for us but it would also be bad for the economy in the long run. If you guys want this whole thing to stop once and for all petition the copyright holders to get the politicians to stop. If enough copyright holders were to say that they were okay with fanfiction and stuff then politicians would shut up once and for all. Alright, that's my view. Let's get on with the story that I set out to write.**

Two days later a couple cars pull up to an apartment building in Pasadena, California. Lydia, Allison, and Kira get out of one car. Scott and Isaac get out of the other car.

"This the place?" Scott asks.

"Looks like it." Lydia answers.

"So why again didn't Aiden want to come?" Allison asks.

"He didn't want to get bored." Lydia answers.

"His loss."

The five head in with their bags.

"So, what is this cousin of yours like?" Isaac asks.

"Oh she's cool. She's nice, friendly, and tough. You guys will like her. It's her neighbors I'm worried about." Lydia explains.

They go up to the second floor.

"Sheldon has a big ego and he's narcissistic. If you feel like killing him then you know you're sane. It's when you don't want to kill him that you know you have a problem." Lydia adds.

"So he's like Peter?" Isaac asks.

"Worse."

"What? No one can be worse than Peter!' Isaac states.

"Oh believe me it's possible."

The group heads up to the third floor.

"So wait, is it because of Sheldon that you made us have a complete physical before leaving?" Scott asks.

"It was either that or he does it when we're all asleep." Lydia answers.

They head up to the fourth floor.

"So I'm thinking after we settle in, we take a look at the sights and check out Caltech." Lydia states.

"It's strange that you want to go to Caltech. I always thought you would make a perfect actress or model." Scott states.

"Thank you." Lydia beams.

"Would I make a cool actress or model?" Kira asks.

"I think you would be great at anything you want to be." Scott answers.

"Aw… that's so sweet."

They're about to knock on the door when Penny quickly opens up and latterly runs into her cousin.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Penny says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lydia answers. "Are you, you seem like a nervous wreck."

The wolves and Kira can practically smell the fear and panic rolling off the blonde.

"No I'm not one of my friends got attacked by an animal early this morning. I was just about to see if you were coming so that I could head to the hospital." Penny explains.

"We'll put our luggage away and go with you." Lydia says.

"That's not necessary."

"Oh don't give me that. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"Even Sheldon?" Penny asks.

"Of course." Lydia says with a fake smile.

The teens put their luggage away. Lydia quickly gets her friends' attention while Penny is talking on the phone.

"Alright, here's the plan. We go to the hospital and make sure that this isn't a supernatural attack." Lydia orders.

"I was thinking the same thing." Scott states.

"You guys are going to have me hack their computer systems aren't you." Kira asks.

"No, we're going to visit whoever it was that got attacked but that would be a good idea. Besides, ever since you mastered your powers, you love hacking."

"Your right I so do."

As soon as the teens are ready. The group heads to the hospital.

A/N: So who was attacked? Who out of the cast of the Big Bang Theory would make a good werewolf?


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Bang Theory: The Werewolf Experiment**

Disclaimer: _Don't own Teen Wolf or Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective owners._

**Chapter 3**

**Ainsley: And here you go**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**A/N: Sorry I don't update as much. Personal stuff, other fics I'm working, and such prevented me from updated sooner.**

A while later the group arrives at the hospital. Penny finds Leonard and Howard in the waiting room. Lydia ignores the voices of the dead and dying she hears.

"How is she?" Penny asks.

"Amy is still in the operating room. Bernadette took Sheldon for a walk to calm him down. He's completely freaking out?" Leonard asks. "Who are they?"

"Leonard, Howard this is my cousin Lydia. These are her friends Scott, Allison, Kira, and Isaac."

"Nice to meet you." Leonard says and shakes hands with the teens.

"So what happened?" Lydia asks.

"One of the monkeys at Amy's place of work got loose. She and a few of her coworkers went looking for the monkey when she was attacked by some sort of dog or wolf."

The teens throw a quick glance at each other.

"Whatever it was, one of Amy's coworkers managed to get it away from her. They're still searching for the coworker." Leonard adds.

"Will she be okay?" Penny asks.

"I hope so."

Kira sneaks over to a computer and puts her hand on the screen. She channels a bit of foxfire into the computer. Amy's medical record appears on the screen. Kira reads over the report. She swallows hard and resists the urge to hurl. She walks over to Scott. Scott sees the tears in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Kira what's wrong?" Scott asks.

"She's lucky to be alive. That Amy girl has multiple bite-marks and claw marks. She's also lost a lot of blood." Kira whispers in Scott's ears.

"Is she okay?' Penny asks.

"She doesn't like hospitals too much." Scott lies.

"Sheldon is the same way." Penny admits.

Sheldon and Bernadette comes back with Sheldon. He sees Penny and just hugs her. Penny gives her friends a freaked out look.

"He's been clingy. I don't blame him." Bernadette answers.

"Um… it's okay Sheldon." Penny says and pats her friends back

A surgeon steps into the operating room.

"Amy will make a full recovery. She's resting now in her room. Your welcomed to see her." The surgeon says.

The group heads into Amy's room and visit her until visiting hours end. Later that night, Kira and Scott sneak into Amy's room. Scott carefully undoes the dressing on one of Amy's wounds. He sees the bite healing slowly.

"She was bitten alright and it's healing." Scott states as he dresses up the wound.

"What do we do?" Kira asks. "I mean we can't go outright and warn her friends."

"We might have to."

The two leave the hospital. Meanwhile, a massive wolf like creature keeps an eye on the hospital and hopes that Amy survived the bite.


End file.
